


darkest night.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, souji is an assassin, yosuke is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji is an assassin for hire. Little does he know that the prince he’s captured just so happens to be the boy he fell in love with so many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkest night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was..quite random. I mostly started free writing to be honest, happens a lot when I’m just listening to music. We’ll see where I end up going with this if I get enough feedback.

 

_My heart bleeds in a way that has no merit._

_The emotions spun an unending turmoil within and now.._

Amidst the night sky hung a moon, full of hopes and dreams that would never be given life after the passing of midnight.

The prince rested his head against the wall, the silence filling up the air around him to the point that it was almost suffocating, and yet his thoughts were not ceasing, unwilling to let him have a moments rest.

A melody, one that should have been soothing and delicate echoed from a floor below. The young princess must have been hard at work perfecting her piano playing just for him..

Such silly notions it was to have a woman work towards perfection.

Averting his gaze from the floor, brown eyes took in the immense glow the moon provided. It was in these moments the vastness of the kingdom he lived in overwhelmed him to where he should be grateful and yet..

Turning just slight, his gaze faltered and before he could process what he thought was a trick of the mind a hand laid on his arm to confirm this was nothing of the sort. Grasping him with an intent, a rush of panic overcame Yosuke long enough to glance at this intruder and see a quick glimpse of silver eyes staring at him.

Familiar.

It was _familiar_.

_**“Forgive me.”** _

The sound of such words struck Yosuke before his thoughts finally stopped.

The limp body fell into the awaiting arms of the one clothed in black.

Silence filled the atmosphere once more as the figures disappeared from the window and into the dark of the night.


End file.
